Problem: Evaluate $\left\lceil\sqrt{\frac{9}{4}}\right\rceil+\left\lceil\frac{9}{4}\right\rceil+\left\lceil\left(\frac{9}{4}\right)^2\right\rceil$.
Solution: The equation can be rewritten as $\left\lceil\frac{3}{2}\right\rceil+\left\lceil\frac{9}{4}\right\rceil+\left\lceil\frac{81}{16}\right\rceil$. The smallest integer greater than $\frac{3}{2}$ is $2$. The smallest integer greater than $\frac{9}{4}$ is $3$. The smallest integer greater than $\frac{81}{16}$ is $6$. Therefore $2+3+6=\boxed{11}$.